This invention relates to a golf club, and more particularly to a golf club such as a putter where it may be advantageous for various reasons to be able to change the weight, appearance, feel, etc. of the club.
The putting stroke is a highly individualistic thing. There are numerous types of grips and swings employed by golfers, all adopted best to suit the particular golfer's objective of stroking the ball into the hole. The weight and feel of the putter, as well as the appearance of the putter (affecting golfer confidence) are also subject to variation. For instance, some prefer a heavier club than others. Some putters have a wider and more substantial bottom than others, with some golfers feeling that a large bottom surface enables a club best properly to position itself on the ground. Even when considering the same golfer, there are advantages in being able to change the character of the club with respect to its weight, swing and feel. For instance, changeability permits a golfer easily to make adjustments tending to establish what type of club best suits his particular needs. With some golfers, a slicker green surface might dictate one type of club, whereas the same golfer with a slower green might desire a different type of club.
A general object of this invention is to provide a golf club which includes a detachable portion detachably mounted on the back side of the head in the club which may be removed from the head and which on removal may be replaced with a differently configured detachable portion to change a characteristic of the club, such as its feel or weight.
More specifically, an object is to provide such a club, which in the embodiment of the invention herein disclosed constitutes a putter, with a detachable head supplement portion, and a mortise-and-tenon type of construction which establishes a properly mounted position for the head supplement portion on the putter head.
In a specific embodiment of the invention, the mortise and tenon construction comprises one or more anchor projections integral with a body in the head supplement portion that fit within respective wells provided in the back side of the putter head. The anchor projections and the wells establish a proper relationship of the supplement portion on the putter head, for instance, with a base surface in the supplement portion forming a smooth continuation of a bottom surface on the putter head. Further, the projecting anchor portions may be employed in establishing a locked mounting of the supplement portion on the head, through screws or fasteners which engage the projections to produce a secure attachment.